Shattering
by Teona
Summary: The story starts from the scene when Rosalie saved Emmett from the bear. She asks Carlisle to change this man for her. While Emmett learns to live as a vampire, Rose is remembering her past. In the nature of things they fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM. Huge thanks to awesome nails233. She betaed it all.**

**Summary: The story starts from the scene when Rosalie saved Emmett from the bear. She asks Carlisle to change this man for her. While Emmett learns to live as a vampire, Rose is remembering her past. In the nature of things they fall in love with each other. Totally.**

**Is it still possible to tell something about the story of Rosalie Hale? I don't know exactly, but I'll try! Too bad, Stephanie didn't pay much attention to the stories of other characters of the four books of The Twilight Saga. I tried to write a scene of Rosalie and Emmett's meeting as I see it. I've never written about Rosalie and Emmet before, hovewer the idea of this story was haunting me for a a long time. And I decided to clothe my thoughts in words. The text is based on quite short sceenes. Unusual manner of writing for me.**  
**It won't be the long story. The chaps will be short. In general, it will consist of thoughts. All plot inspired by the canon actions.**

**Please review, it makes my days better.**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV**

There were many picturesque places in the Cascade Range. They were not just for hunting, but for contemplation. I tried to fill my days and nights, my endless existence with any actions, with any meaning.

Several years had passed since we left Rochester. During this time, we had to move to a few cities, even a few states. The first couple times it was hard for me to move to new places. Having spent my whole life in one town, it was difficult for me to change my habits, even human ones. Although, I just took it all in good spirits. I took all a lot of things in good spirits.

Otherwise, I would have gone mad.

However, there were things that, as I understood, I could never accept... At least, not entirely.

For example, I would never understand myself and my egoistical views as a vampire.

Somewhere deep inside my soul, it was still strange to view myself as being a monster–an animal, a predator, drawing life from the deaths of other living beings. Sometimes all I enjoyed was the hunt. The opportunity to run freely, to fight and subdue any kill, was stronger than everything else.

My human family - my mother, father and brothers - seemed to have lived trillions of years ago, though not so much time had yet passed since I was a human, by my standards. Maybe these standards were different from man's?

Now I had a new family, and I felt like a part of it. An incomplete part.

Edward did not suffer from his loneliness. Esme had Carlisle. I had nobody.

After jumping down from the granite rock, I ripped through the depths of a forest, leapt a babbling river with one jump, and ran atop a fallen tree - the aftermath of the last year's hyphenate hurricane - whose trunk was partly overgrown with dark green moss.

I could hear the disgruntled whispers of the forest, carried across the long miles by the wind. This was a whole web of sounds, pouring into a united, incomparable harmony. However, today something was wrong. Something broke this familiar symphony.

I ran on an impulse and something more. An undefined. A nondescript. The first thing I had heard was the beating of two hearts. One was beating quickly and confidently-the second randomly, without rhythm.

Then I tasted a flavor, that threatened to destroy my will – the flavor of blood. It was the blood of a man who was losing his battle with one of nature's beasts. Staying on a high ledge, I held my breath and looked down. A huge and angry grizzly bear dragged the burly man to the ground, as if he was a rag doll.

There was a bloodstained knife to his right. He had come here with one knife? "Stupid," I spat.

The smell of animal and human blood mingled; the air became quite thick, like a cream. I growled softly, feeling as if a red veil had fallen over my eyes. The animal did not even feel my physical presence because its attention was occupied with his human toy.

Before I had time to understand what I was doing, I found myself near them and involved in the man's losing battle.

The animal that had decided I laid claim to his prey, sprang upon me with a newfound fury, but our encounter was short-lived.

When the bear was obliterated by my claws and teeth, I leaned over the motionless human's body. Smeared both with his and the animal's blood and forest's dirt, which always was plentiful in the springtime, he lay reclined upon the carpet of last year's withered leaves and fallen needles.

Still holding my breath, I looked at this figure lying on the ground and knelt near him. With my hand, I touched his barely warm cheeks, catching his unsteady heartbeat. My fingertips accidentally touched the soft dark curls, mudded with the blood trickling from a wound on his head.

He would not stay alive much longer.

What did he want to prove? To whom? Or to himself? He had come to grips with enemy, who went one better and practically killed him.

"Stupid. Like a child," I scolded him. "What were you thinking?"

Suddenly, his still eyes flickered and opened. A very serious set of pale blue eyes stared into my face. I backed away but berated myself and returned to the man quickly. If my heart was still beating, I was sure it would have worked at a breakneck pace.

"Have I died?" a quiet, but strong voice spoke to me.

"Not yet," I answered honestly.

Somehow my thirst retreated, I noted with surprise. Neither the scent nor the sight of the blood tested my will.

"Are you an angel?"

"No, I'm Rosalie." I frowned. Why was I sitting here and having this senseless discussion?

"Rose," he said slowly.

"Ro-sa-lie," I enunciated, slightly annoyed because this man altered my name in his own way.

"Rose," he repeated stubbornly.

And then, something happened. Something, which I did not expect. His eyes closed, and two symmetrical dimples showed on his cheeks when the man's bloodless lips stretched into a smile.

* * *

**I really love this couple. **

**Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Huge thanks to nails233.**** She is my beta.**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV**

**_Some years ago_**

They argued about something, almost shouted. I had no idea what they were talking about. However, their voices seemed to me a haunting, hollow whisper. The echoes of my unconscious mind repeated after them, but I could not grasp the meaning of their conversation. Maybe they wanted to decide what to do with me after all that had happened?

My hand suddenly burned, but I did not pay much attention to this meaningless wipe.

The dark sky hung over me like a funeral shroud. The large flakes of snow were whirling and falling on my face. I had neither the strength nor the will to wipe them from me. There were no street-lamps left in this alleyway. The last one they smashed with a stone.

On my right, there was the brick wall of a factory longing to heavenward. There, on high, the round mat half-moon peeped out from the roof's edge.

I closed my eyes and swallowed. The taste of my own blood seemed almost pleasant to me. It was oozing from my broken lip and was still warm, as compared to my body that I could not feel. Maybe it was for the better.

After all, the pain was almost unbearable at first. Too bad I was still sensible, although I was praying to lose all sensation in my body. However, the Lord had not heard me; He was deaf to all my entreaties.

The ominous, distant sky suddenly disappeared. It was replaced with _his_ face. I saw his lips moving.

"She's still alive." His voice came glimmering to me.

"What are we...do...? She..."

"...Can tell everyone ..."

"...Don't be stupid!"

"She'll be keeping silent...her parents..."

"I've paid..."

"...pile of dough..."

"We might have...trouble...this slut..."

"...we can..."

"..Finish her off?"

"…will die..."

"…herself... "

They laughed. Someone spat in my face. Someone put out a cigarette on my arm.

He touched me with the toe of his expensive shoe, checking whether I was still alive, as if I was some kind of animal. "Rosalie." He called my name almost tenderly, but I could not make a sound. He kicked me again, much harder that time. However, this was no longer bothering me. The distant echo of his laughter flew to my ears.

The deafening crunch of snow under their soles became quieter and quieter until it entirely disappeared.

**_Nowadays_**

"Change him," I blurted.

"Rosalie…" Carlisle glumly looked in my direction.

Just a moment ago, I rushed in the house like a whirlwind. My "burden" - that stubborn man, who had suddenly decided that he was able to measure his strength with a bear - was now in the living room, staining the upholstery of our sofa with his blood.

"Change him...for me!"

Maybe now it was Carlisle's perfect chance to remind me of how arrogant I had always been, mocking him for having taken the function of God upon himself. I always thought that he imagined that he had the right to interfere in people's lives, to decide their fates. However, my _father _was silent.

"Please," I begged, "for me."

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to PTB_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Rosalie's POV**

**_Nowadays_**

"Please," I asked and added once again, "for me."

Rising from the table and slamming down the Journal of the American Medical Association, Carlisle moved quickly into the living room. I followed him.

Leaning over the human figure, he carefully examined the man. Nothing was hidden from his professional eyes. Neither lacerations nor broken bones, nor traces of the bear's claws and sharp teeth.

"He's dying." I said, silently begging to hurry.

"I see that."

"What then?"

"We could lose him."

"So hurry up."

"Our venom is too strong; it could either change him, or kill him."

"This guy is really stubborn; let him cope with it." I could not help but smile.

Biting my lower lip, I watched my father's manipulations. He listened to the guy's pulse, checked his pupils. I was on the verge of a growl, but I stamped my foot instead; a slight smile wrung Carlisle's lips.

Esme stood in the doorway of the living room, holding her hand to her face. I saw how it was difficult for my mother to restrain her threat. Once again, I was surprised at the unprecedented control Carlisle had.

"Where can I lay him?" he said finally. I shuddered from the sound of his voice.

"Upstairs, my room."

Carlisle picked up the limp body and carried the man past a still frozen Esme.

When we reached my room, he hesitated. "Here?" His eyes rested on a white bedspread.

"Yes."

The soft sheets immediately soaked with blood and soiled with dirt. Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed; I eased onto the other side. "What did you do that for?"

I was totally focused on the bloodless face, which was almost frozen…practically dead. It took me a moment to realize that Carlisle had addressed me.

"I feel lonely; I need someone to care for," I replied, not looking in Carlisle's direction.

"What's his name? Do you know?"

"Emmett." I remembered how he had smiled at me, introduced himself and still stubbornly called me Rosa.

I did not completely understand what made me grab and bring him home, and then plead to Carlisle with such a request. My decision was momentary, spontaneous, but somehow it seemed the only right path for me.

"Well, Emmett, I hope you will survive," Carlisle sighed. "Rosalie." He nodded toward the door.

Rising unwillingly, I looked at the still face of Emmett, willing his eyelids to open just for a second. I wanted him to look at me with his unusual, pale blue eyes, but that wouldn't happen. The next time we would meet, they would be bright red. Having turned around, I quickly left my bedroom.

A few minutes later Carlisle headed down to the living room. The expression of terrifying pain frozen on his face. Esme immediately ran to her husband and took him away from the room.

Nothing remained for me but to wait.

**_Some years ago_**

I thought the pain usually returned gradually, but in my case, it came like a sharp, suffocating lightning sweeping over my body through the heart. Everything in me ached. Every inch of my abused flesh, but my soul, which was leaving my body aching still greater.

I heard the rustle of cloth and the sound of metal dishes, felt the vibration of the floor, when someone came and touched me, but not rudely - softly and gently. Someone said something, but I could not make out the words. For some strange reason, I felt my ears pop. It was as thought I had dived deep under the water, where the clarity of feelings and sounds were totally erased. I felt like I was in a vacuum.

I could handle every sensation aside from the pain. It was burning me to ashes. Sometimes I felt like I was moving, fighting, like a wild cat, trying to escape from the steel grip of this pain. However, I lay perfectly still.

I no longer felt any emotion; I was indifferent to my own sufferings. Maybe it was for the better. I wanted to lose my memory, but it was with me, so each round of agonizing pain was accompanied by hideous, loathsome, repulsive pictures.

Their hands digging on me, tearing my clothes and jerking me in different directions like a doll. I was hit a few times. Why?

I had no strength to resist them. I could only scream, but they quickly remedied this problem, too. When his fingers closed on my throat, I thought it was my end and I was finally going to die, but it merely made my voice disappear for a long time.

"Is she coming back?" The voices were very close.

"Not yet," someone said quietly.

I felt a cold, almost scalding icy hand on my forehead. I wanted to cry. This touch was so gentle, so delicate. It was more than I deserved. I was dragged through the mire.

"Edward?" a musical voice said very close to me. "You have returned."

I heard a slight sound of somebody's steps. I was surprised at how clear my hearing was.

"Carlisle, what were you thinking?" The owner of the velvet voice didn't hide his irritation.

"She was dying." This was the same person, who was asking the first voice about me.

"People always die," he retorted cynically.

"She...was..."

"I know... I've already heard...but...Carlisle...why did you choose her? Why Rosalie Hale? Of all the possible people...You could have chosen someone else...less…well-known, less noticeable."

I felt a confused. And, after some moments, the answer came.

"I never choose anybody, Edward."

They left the room, their footsteps and voices faded away, becoming almost soundless, but suddenly, as if it was a rollback, they again burst into my head. I heard them so clearly, as if they were talking right near my bed.

A softer womanly voice joined the conversation. Like a pendulum, she wedged between them, trying to get an understanding. She always did it. I did not know why, but I felt like I knew that it was so.

My feelings were changing step by step; the pain became a dull ache. Some new sensations came to me. Besides the sounds, new odors penetrated my nose. Somehow, without opening my eyes, I realized that it was daytime outside, the snowfall had finished, and the sun was shining brightly. I felt it... a smell. It was strange but nice. Slightly mixed with the smell of old parquet, where the sun's rays were falling, and heavy velvet dust curtains. The smell was kind and comfortable...homey...safe.

I heard people walking along a street, passing cars; in the house next door a couple were sorting things out. The snow was softly falling from the rooftop onto the sidewalk.

For some time I was comfortable and quiet, until my heart became mad and wanted to break from the bonds of my chest. It pounded against my ribs as it sought to break though. Air abruptly flowed into my lungs, but I was breathless. But no one came to save me from the pain. I no longer wanted to die when I found how the sun smelled.

There was a fuss on the lower floor, and over a split second, I was no longer alone. However, nobody came to me, not even trying to come closer. I had not heard them... but I felt I was not alone.

My heart faltered, losing this mad race, beat several times and stopped. I waited for darkness, but it did not come. I opened my eyes. A bright light of a new day filled the room. A new life.

* * *

**Please review, it makes my days better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks To PTB.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Rosalie's POV**

_**Some years ago**_

Was it possible to come to terms with your own nature? Once I was a human, but now I wasn't. From my previous existence I had only...the form. Royce and his _friends_ destroyed me emotionally. Carlisle had changed me physically.

I had been told that human memory was fleeting and ephemeral, that I would forget a lot. Instead, I still had a clear memory of what happened. Too clearly and too strong. For the three past months, the memories have been coming to me. They were so detailed, so distinct and disgusting.

My human mind, blocking the very act of violence, erased it, and now the pictures of rape burst out of it bit by bit. There was no escape from these scenes flashing before my eyes.

Clenching my head with my hands, I touched my hair: silky, soft, sweet-smelling. I had changed. There was no doubt. My eyes turned color from violet to a bright ruby with a spooky stillness. Through my new eyes the world was alive with an entire spectrum of new colors.

I distinguished many shades, not only all the colors of the rainbow...more. I remained frozen in one position, not moving, for hours. I was not tired. I had not slept. I didn't need any food-a normal, at least.

My throat choked up with pain, when the desiccant tormenting flames skimmed up from my stomach to the tip of my tongue. I felt nothing. An absolute emotional emptiness.

Two floors below a family walked along a street. A mother and her two children. My mouth was filled with my venom. The body turned to the attack. I. Wanted. Their. Blood.

Nothing in this world smelled better than children. A sweet, spicy, pungent aroma of their hot, boiling blood running through their veins, which was making a short turn to a pulsating heart and back, drove me crazy. They were pure...and I wanted to kill...to find a way to their blood. Its angelic melody robbed me from Heaven on Earth and was caused my tortures as one of the damned.  
Closing my eyes, I tried not to breathe–breathing was a habit, not a need–not to hear their thin voices when they asked their mother something, and her calm, gentle answers. My dead, useless heart sank.

I would never know what it was like to be in her place. I would never feel a weight of a tiny body in my arms, never kiss silken curls on a small head.

Swallowing, I tried to bring myself under control. Suddenly, I was taken by my shoulders, I was stopped.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward. The low growl escaped my throat reflexively. My human self would never have imagined making a growl like that? I removed my gaze from Edward. Somehow I found myself near the window. I was ready for...for what? To fly at those defenseless children and their mother, only because now they were my food?

Suddenly, a thought blasted through my head. When I was human, I might have been a dinner for something like us.

Edward's facial expression changed from seriousness to compassionate. I hated his pity. I hissed at him angrily and jumped across the room. It took only a split second. The speed was one of my new skills.

"Stop reading my mind." I lifted my chin.

"Try not to think." Edward shrugged; he was unruffled and aloof as always.

"Go away, I don't need a guard."

"As you've just demonstrated, you can't make that call. Three months is not much time.

"It's enough, for me."

The chuckle slipped from his lips and he looked outside the window, over his shoulder.

It was snowing. February was fading away slowly.

"Rosalie, you still don't understand. For us, there is no concept of time. Time is static."

I hated him, because he always told the truth.

Shrugging my shoulders, I turned away and tried to get rid of all thoughts that filled my head. Especially about the place that I craved for myself. Barely audible, Edward's sigh of disappointment flew to my ears. Oh, yes...everyone in my new "family" was unhappy in their own way.

_**Nowadays**_

I couldn't recall the last time I was so nervous. The third day after his body began to rebuild was nearly end. The venom had almost completely done its job.

I remembered those feelings. New smells, new sounds, new things and a wildly beating heart, and then a brief moment when it stopped forever. Here and now that inhuman rhythm echoed in my ears. It was impossible, but it got faster and faster until it broke off suddenly and all at once.

Leaning over my bed, I waited for him to open his eyes and look at the world renewed, with completely different eyes.

I caressed the back of his hand with my fingertips. His skin was soft and warm, not so hot as a human. His features became sharper, as if his face was carved in marble with a skillful sculptor's hand. His curls, that I liked, darkened. He was fully reborn.

I heard his first breath in his new nature–unnecessary and useless. How soon would he understand this? A minute later his eyes opened and our eyes met.

I wanted to see his smile once again, to hear his teasing voice...before the whole family would came in the room to explain to him what he was now.

Incomprehension in his face changed to something else. Maybe, recognition? Laying a strand of my hair behind my ear, I sighed and looked straight in his eyes.

"My... I'm..." Blinking embarrassedly, I smiled with diffidence. "I'm...Rose...remember me?"

* * *

_Please review._


End file.
